Viaton
Viaton is a strange being with stranger powers. He was supposedly created by King Certicus as a cyborg and had a deity level of 0.35. However, through battling the heroes, Rotu-4, and, eventually, training for 19 years with Orak, he has gotten immensely stronger and more skilled. He is currently in Universe 6. Absorption Powers Viaton has the dangerous ability to absorb almost anyone's power, including transformations and skills. Even if someone is injured or weakened, he can absorb them as if they are transformed and at full power. The person's energy is restored after about 10 minutes. However, if they are killed before the time limit, he keeps their power. The person must be off guard for Viaton to absorb them, however, so unless he weakens them in a battle or sneaks up on them, he can't absorb them. On top of that, his arm muscles grow bigger after each absorption. The only exception to this is when he absorbed Orak, which caused his muscle mass to distribute more naturally. History Creation (S2) Before the events of Epic Universe: Next Generations, Viaton was created by King Certicus in the second quadrant of Universe 1. It's assumed he was made as another defence for Certicus' empire, built with the power to absorb people's life essence. Although, somehow, he defied King Certicus and escaped into Universe 2 where he learned about Universia. Meeting Universia Later when Universia was about to get a heart attack by Darhestor, Viaton stepped in and absorbed his energy. This allowed for Universia to achieve his goal of swimming in the ocean. After this, they formed an alliance, with Viaton being sent to stop the heroes before they reached Universia or destroyed one of his shards. Battling the Heroes In his battle with the heroes, he used his absorption powers on Wexon, surprising everyone. Star-C was confident he could still beat Viaton, but that changed when he absorbed Edgelord's power. Zeno tried and hit him with his punch but to no effect. He was beaten and absorbed, causing Weegee II and Awesome Face III to transform into their dark forms. After a tiring fight, Viaton's power became drained to the point where he snapped, attempting to kill many people in the process. He teleported to an unknown area. Teleporting to Universe 6 (S3) After the timeline was restored, the heroes left Rotu-4 and attempted to beat Viaton. However, Rotu-4 appeared shortly after and picked a fight with Viaton. Viaton barely won and absorbed Rotu-4, but everyone was shocked when they found out Viaton had absorbed him as though he was at full power! In addition, he gained the Ultra Rage ability, and used it, unaware of the deity level limit. He was teleported to Universe 6 upon surpassing it, where he absorbed an unsuspecting individual named Ren in order to stabilize his power. He met Orak a minute later, and they spent the next 19 years training and planning. Training Others (S4) Viaton and Orak hired and trained a few others to kill the heroes, who had recently gotten into Universe 6 before they could ever reach Viaton. While all of these attempts failed, they at least slowed the heroes down, allowing Viaton and Orak to commence their plan... Opening the Mega Void :"We're on a mission to open the damn Mega Void into this realm, and like it or not, I'm not letting you brats interfere!" - Viaton Their plan was to open the Mega Void, and they succeeded by breaking a multi-dimensional seal. Upon doing this, they released both heroes and villains previously killed. Despite the immense power up he would gain, Viaton did not absorb anyone and did not even participate in the Mega Void War. Instead, accompanied with Orak, he vanished and reappeared later. Betraying Orak Viaton would go on to fight the heroes once more, going as far as to absorb Umbrage's power and transform into his "Buffer" form. After fighting Shadora, he asked Orak for his help but then absorbed his power, betraying him in the process. Alpha Viaton Absorbing Orak provoked a special kind of transformation in which his deity level was multiplied by Orak's. His new form was different looking than his previous forms, and he had a deity level of 44,000. He killed many heroes until Weged II punched through him, before defusing. His power dropped to 10% after he regenerated, but he was still overpowering the heroes. He angered and provoked Knix enough to cause him to transform as well, though Viaton was not intimidated by his power up. Death After knocking Knix unconscious with his Ultra Rage, Viaton decided to beat up the other until Knix woke up so he can see them die. However, Knix saw that Wexon died and so he had enough. Knix then used his self-destruct move killing him and Viaton ending Viaton's reign once and for all. Kills Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Deceased Category:Gods